Mothership
The Mothership was a major character of 3Below. She was a space-travel ship where Aja, Krel, and Varvatos lived in as their home after they crash-land on Earth. History Backstory At some point in the past, the royals ordered General Morando to construct/upgrade a ship, which would eventually become the Mothership. 3Below (Part One) When General Morando did his Coup'de at against the Akiridion royal family, the Royals use Mother to transport them somewhere in the universe where General Morando can't find them. After arriving on Earth, Mother activate her camouflage mode to conceal herself as a 1950s house and disguises Aja as a girl, Krel as a Latino, and Varvatos as a senior. 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Being a spaceship, the mothership doesn't have a true physical body apart from the ship but inside that manifest herself with a simple hologram. After General Morando attempted to eliminate her, she was able to hack into one of Morando's Omens in the last minute. This gave her an Omen as a physical body with defensive weapons for her to use to defend the royal family from Morando's forces. Personality As an A.I., the Mothership is serval, but direct. She has also shown to have a sassy side when talking to her royals and their visitors. She also has deep respect and care for her royals and will do anything to help them with their troubles. For example, when Aja has trouble falling asleep due to her nightmares of Morando, Mother helps her relax through the use of lullabies as she defines it as a "earthling remedy". Since her arrival on Earth, Mother has developed a deep interest in understanding human emotions, connections, and culture. Ever since rebooting after being reprogrammed by an Omen, Mother sounds more alive and fun, although she gains a habit of roasting her charges. Her more human side comes more into light when Morando ambushes her in "The Fall of House Tarron". Until "The Big Sleep", she was willing to sacrifice herself to save Aja and Krel's parents after Morando destroyed her stasis chambers. She shows more of her motherly side and she comforts her "children" goodbye and asks them to remember her by telling stories to their future generations about all of the adventures they had together. Powers & Abilities Powers * Camouflage: Mother has a special system that can camouflage her entire interior and exterior into a normal house that is not only limited to the appearance but as a true deformation of the spaceship to make a nearly perfect replica. She can create objects that can replicate Earth objects like a T.V., a vinyl player, and many others. * Transduction Effect: She can also disguise Akiridions in human bodies with the transduction chambers, but the effect only lasts for 12 horvaths (hours) before the Akiridion changes back to his/her true form. * Data Research: Mother can recompile information from the Earth extremely fast but needs time to comprehend and take her research time to fully understand that data. She made some mistakes in the first episode but shortly seems to have a better conception of the Earth than her passengers. Abilities * Formidible Combatant: After she uploaded herself into an Omen Blank, she was able to easily overpower one of Morando's Omen's with little effort. Weaknesses * Program Vulnerabilities: Mother can be hacked/reprogrammed to do undesirable things, such as betraying House Tarron and bring the royal life cores to Morando. Relationships House Tarron Mother shared a deep connect with House Tarron and loved them deeply (especially the royal children). Fialkov and Coranda- Mother had a professional relationship with both the king and queen of Akiridion-5. She transported both of them hundreds of years ago to Earth in order to hide Gaylen's core from the wrong hands. Aja and Krel- At first, Mother provided for Aja and Krel advice and emotional support. As time when on, Mother came to deep care for the children to where she would do anything for then both. This was proven when Mother sacrificed herself to save their parents. Before she sacrificed herself, she asked them to remember her and her family stories to their own families in the future. Varvatos Vex Mother and Varvatos had a professional friendship. They both respect each other and Varvatos often goes to her for some love advice. Varvatos was deeply saddened when she sacrifices herself to sustain the king and queen's stasis chambers. General Morando Mother has developed an immense amount of hatred and distain for General Morando after he forced her to try and kill the royal children and their friends. This grew to the point where she would outright attack him. Zadra Like with Varvatos, Mother had a professional friendship with Zadra. Mother wanted to help Zadra learn to forgive Vavatos's betrayal and become friends again, which she does in the end of "Mother's Day". Claire Nuñez Although they only interacted once, Mother was ready to answer all of Claire's questions in "D'aja Vu". Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * The mothership almost looks like a teardrop. * Throughout the beginning of Part One of 3Below, she seems to switch back and fourth between monotone voice and regular human-like voice; then to monotone voice in the rest of Part One until Krel fixed her in "Moving Day". Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Spaceships Category:3 Below Category:Technology Category:Deceased